<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For me, only by 3-of-spades (3ofspades)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138670">For me, only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ofspades/pseuds/3-of-spades'>3-of-spades (3ofspades)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We can have a little kink. As a treat. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Characters, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ofspades/pseuds/3-of-spades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows how to make Draco feel better after a hard day at work; a few special words can make all the difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We can have a little kink. As a treat. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For me, only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a>HP Kinkuary</a></p>
<p>Prompt: Praise kink. </p>
<p>Unbeta'd. If you find any grammar mistakes that bother you, feel free to shoot me a message here or on <a>tumblr.</a></p>
<p>Concrit welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Throughout the years, Harry has learned to appreciate small pleasures in life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A good bottle of wine, an exquisite dinner in one of their favourite French restaurants, a few hours spent in the garden playing quidditch with kids; he wasn’t one to deny himself an innocent source of delight. Hence even in the middle of the chaos that was Smith’s hearing, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering. He was hidden from the public eye, asked to help to guard the trials by the Minister herself; Hermione was undoubtedly the only person able to bring him back from the early retirement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audience screamed and protested in response to whatever was happening, but Harry was uninterested; he had enough insider information to know the trials were only a little show prepared for the press. Absentmindedly he catalogued reactions, writing down names for the Auror Forces to check later; at the same time, his mind was away from the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glimmer from the middle of the room caught his attention, and once again, he sighed, mesmerized by the proud figure speaking to the judge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s hair was dishevelled, just a bit, not enough to be considered unprofessional, but enough to make Harry daydream about running his hands through the white locks. He was standing straight, with his chin slightly raised, and hard expression on his face. Harry marvelled at the magic deliciously present in the air, the sharp tone Draco used to list the various evidence sent shivers down his spine. The confident, commanding voice paired with the disdainful glance of the Malfoy heir was enough to bring Harry down on his knees and to make the Wizarding England believe every word he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up from his seat and stretching, Harry threw the last look at the audience. With the verdict already issued behind the closed door, he didn’t feel the need to stay; surely, the rest of the Aurors can deal with the crowd by themselves.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harry waited as Draco secured the door to his office with a ridiculous amount of wards and reapplied the equally absurd amount of silencing spells; only then he offered him a hug, an offer which his husband happily accepted, nearly throwing himself at Harry and burying nose in his neck. Harry chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad?” he stroked Draco’s back, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. It wasn’t often that he would see such a display of vulnerability outside of their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a bloody mess” Draco moaned, his voice muffled by Harry’s shoulder. “It should have been over in one sitting, I can’t believe it took so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hummed in response, pulling him closer, one of his hand inconspicuously playing with the brim of grey dress trousers. He wished to be able to tell Draco it’s not his fault, that it was all just a farce, but he wasn’t going to put him in danger. Instead, he’d have to use another way of making his beloved feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, but decidedly he pushed Draco back, to immediately catch his chin with his hand, making sure he’ll look him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did wonderfully, baby” Harry purred, and the tiniest gasp escaped Draco’s throat. “You looked gorgeous there, so confident and passionate, none of them could take their eyes away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And neither could I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faint blush appearing on his husband’s face nearly made him smile. There were no words that could describe how good it felt to still have the same effect they had on each other years ago when they first got together; to still be able to make the love of his life melt in his arms after all this time.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A quick peck on the lips and a very awkward Floo travel later they were home, and Draco’s eager hands were all over him, undoing the numerous buttons of his Auror uniform. Many times in the past his husband complained about their amounts, like the impatient brat he was, but today Harry wasn’t going to tease him; a quick spell left him in his shirt, and not wasting any time he pulled Draco on the couch and his lap. Not one to stop himself, the blond quickly discarded his jacket and dress shirt and threw them on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least that’s where Harry assumed they landed, too busy admiring the gorgeous creature before his eyes. Draco’s skin, white and marked with scars, was one of the favourite views in Harry’s life. In another situation, his mouth would already be exploring every inch of it, marking it as his, but his mouth had something else to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stunning,” he murmured in Draco’s ear, letting his hands roam free over the warm body. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you. You’re so good– You’re exquisite, my love. There’s no one even close to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco arched his back, trying to give him as much access as possible. The view of his closed eyes and mouth, half-opened in pleasure was enough to bring Harry almost to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, you’re so good to me” he repeated, slowly massaging the warm belly, hips, thighs. The man on his lap seemed to have melted completely, and Harry had to put an arm around him to keep him upright, still purring into his ear. “So, so good. Always – when you stand in front of the whole court, and when you’re laughing at your own jokes, and when you’re kneeling, moaning for me, you’re so good at that, my love, so eager and beautiful, you’re so talented, my baby–“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moans slowly turned into soft cries, as he finally – hurried by trembling hands, too shaky to deal with the ornamental button on the trousers – slipped a hand under the soft fabric and with proficiency gained over the years rubbed all the right spots. A huff escaped him when he felt a sharp pain in his back, as nails broke his skin; but that was a problem for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Draco bit Harry’s neck to muffle his moans, clutching whichever part of his shirt he could, pushed over the edge. Harry hummed, amused, catching his lover before he slipped on the ground. He kept petting his skin, now wet and sticky, until Draco sighed and relaxed, visibly tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick cleaning spell took care of the mess, and a discrete change of positions brought relief to his knees – no matter what he liked to think, his body wasn’t as eager to carry his very adult, very well-built partner around as it used to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Draco asked sleepily, for some reason completely worn out; Harry suspected he lied about going to sleep the evening before. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, love.” He couldn’t stop himself from giving him another kiss. And one more. It wasn’t his fault; Draco’s face was very kissable, and he never protested after a good shag. Or a mediocre one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… Harry?” Draco asked again, opening one eye to look sternly at his husband. His expression got ruined but a yawn he didn’t stop. “Don’t you dare call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t. That’s for me, only.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a>Tumblr</a> is a place where you can find me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>